In which we are not what we are
by Juveniliare
Summary: Once upon a time, he dare say that she loved him. And that he loved her back. She didn’t object the motion, only giving him a kiss on his lips before drifting away. She always suits the cloud better than him after all. 189669


**In which we are not what we are**

**Author: Juveniliare--**

**Title : In which we are not what we are**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Characters: Kyouya Hibari, Chrome Dokuro, Mukuro Rokudo. **

**Word Count: 1399**

**Summary: Once upon a time, he dare say that she loved him. And that he loved her back. She didn't object the motion, only giving him a kiss on his lips before drifting away. She always suits the cloud better than him after all. 189669**

**Disclaimer: *shot with desolation bullet* aaahhh.. if only I have KHR.. But I don't! Noooeeeesss! ;a;**

**Yayness… My very first Katekyo Hitman fanfic. Please be ever so kind to meee ;a;**

**

* * *

**

**_They say that our personality define our rings. What do you say of it, Kyouya?_**

_

* * *

_

She once shadowed him with tranquil, filled the once empty bed beside him, share the same breath with him, and sent small breezes and calming wind which sways his hair. But it was before and after the other. He always thought she was more like the cloud than him. It was on her heart, drifting from one place to another.

As far as he knows she was the one bounded with duty of two worlds. Royalty to the Family and the Hearts to the Kokuyo's. She was always the one to be caged in which not against her will with what he believed as an abominable of every creature. She was the one chained with the fate of seeing the world with one eye. Yet Hibari believes that she was always the liberated between the two of them.

Chrome Dokuro was once his love interest, if not a great company in the bed.

But that was the past.

Clutching the already bloodied tonfa, Hibari executed the final blow and send the man in white suit in front of him toppling with too much haste. Turning around, he saw a glimpse of light as it hits the metallic surface of the trident; it goes down with utmost grace which Hibari himself could not execute and slashed the enemy ahead.

_

* * *

** Whichever rings suit me.**

* * *

_

She believed that he suit the mist better than she do. With time spent with him and she never find it as an easy job to peel away the layers surrounding him. Kyouya Hibari was of man who goes straight to conversation without further ado and not prolonging meeting. He was a mystery, a locked box with keys engraved with Pride and chains of high Dignity. And Mukuro-sama will always be the curious child trying to open the forbidden box.

Chrome once thought he liked him. Interested in him if she dare say. And she was scared. Where will she be if Mukuro-sama turns out to be attracted to him? Absorbed with his dark persona and immense power? It was not against her knowledge that Mukuro-sama always has his eyes on Kyouya Hibari ever since she met him.

With that thought, she decided that she will try the impossible. She will try to love Hibari Kyouya. For the sake of Mukuro-sama.

Hibari was cold, harsh and very much degrading her presence. But eventually Chrome found her way.

It started with a mission from the family. It leads to a cluster of carnal meetings involving desperate rakings and bruising bites. It followed into the closest thing she could experience about trust with him. Eventually, she dare say that he fall in love with her.

And it was on later account, as Chrome was slightly awake at his arms with his breath on her forehead, and his heat pressing rather comfortably with her, and his heartbeat strumming beautifully under her pale fingers touch that she realized something. That she loved him.

That night she cried under his touch, between his arms and enveloped with his warm body. She felt something was wrong. She felt a bond was severed. Shred into small bits of unrecognizable particle and to be left drifting in the blue sky.

_Can I love you? When I also love another? Kyouya… Mukuro-sama..?_

Between the bullets speeding towards her, Chrome manages to lift her arms and wipe the tears threatening to leak from her one good eye. Remembering the past was always a painful treat for her. The enemy runs towards her and Chrome dodges the attack by side stepping the man and lift her trident. The light from the chandelier fell to the metallic surface and for a moment she thought she went blind over the ephemeral light, bringing it down she could feel the cold blood of the fallen man on her cheeks.

_

* * *

**My my my… What ever happened to you dearest Chrome?**

* * *

_

Mukuro Rokudo was unhappy with the current situation evolving around his dearest little one. For a moment he wanted his Chrome to be bounded to him, for life and death. For love and hate. Forever and never. Yet he thought of the happiness of the girl and couldn't help to contradict his earlier statement.

Should he bind him like the mist she is who depended on the cold night or freed her like the lazy soft cloud on a bright day?

Should he hurt his own feeling for the sake of seeing her in another man's arms or have her clutching him for nights and days?

A dilemma was something he was familiar to play with but not to experience.

Mukuro is not a fool; he knows her thought of him presumably taking interest in the little mongrel. He stayed silent for years of her trying to please him with her ways because Mukuro is a curious person. Every bit of a curiosity that it killed his little bird in her little golden cage.

He originally planned to break Kyouya-kun's heart and watch in amusement as the mongrel drenched his self in self-remorse, but he never expect the possibilities of him to have the heart to love Chrome. **His **Chrome.

And neither did he expect his Chrome to love him back. **His **Chrome.

And so on the night she was asleep under his arm and crying her pearly tears to his chest did Mukuro admit his defeat and close the door once connecting his mind with hers.

He was almost tempted to undo the lock when he heard his name reverberated in the last conscience they shared.

_

* * *

**Chrome…? CHROME!!!**

* * *

_

He stood his ground. Tattered suit on the edges and white tie dyed in stark red blood.

She tightened her hold to the trident. Empty soulless trident with fake illusion of a certain man.

She believed that after all this long time, Kyouya is the mist. Despite his character on shadowing his friends with unknown support like a thick cloud on a scorching weather. He is the Mist in which untouchable, thick, layered and hard to penetrate. But beautiful in its vigor and stance.

He believed that Chrome is the cloud. Despite the countless misty illusion she has provide. She is the Cloud which leads his way with the shadow it cast to the earth and always drifting as much as she doesn't please with the blows of the winds. Does that make Rokudo the wind then?

They locked their gazes for what seemed like an eternity before a loud sound was resounded. And it was Chrome who broke the contact first when her eyes suddenly widen and she lost her balance and drop to the floor and blood was already pooling around her.

And it was Hibari jolted to the current situation in which he's in a middle of a mission from the Family to eradicate the illegal trade that took place in this Hotel and he practically dashed to the man who shot **his Chrome **and shoved his tonfa so hard that he could hear the cracks as the man's ribs breaks.

He didn't felt the wind whipping his face as he dashed to Chrome's side or his frantic breath and agitated voice calling her in pleading tones. He didn't hear the sudden burst of the Storm Guardian as he ordered the Sun to get his ass down here and treat the Mist. He didn't felt the rough tuck as the Sun tried to pry him from Chrome.

He could only feel her fingers slipping against his tight hold and the coldness seeping into the edge of her fingers. And the slight gauze clouding her eyes and the small lips curving on her perfect beautiful face. He saw her pushing the Sun's hand glowing with ray to heal her and felt the strong tug as she pulled his tie and kissed him softly on his lips.

They parted with hitched breath and a slight tang of blood against Hibari's lips and her whispering _I love you _and him replying,

_I know._

_

* * *

_

_I think… We are what we believe we are._

_Kyouya saw a smile curving on her lips. Against his will, he have to admit that he like it when Chrome smiled._

_I like that, I believe that…. I love you, Kyouya._

_Cheesy lines were not Chrome's favoritism. But she would like to see Kyouya's reaction._

_I know_

_

* * *

_

Well its very much obvious that I'm not that great in writing dark and twisted stuff. And I'm pretty sure nobody is going to say that my grammar is awesome, rite?

And for the record, nooo Chrome didn't die. See Ryohei in the background? The one waving at you and his shiny kangaroo healing Chrome?? Yep she's gonna survive mates… SO don't you dare call Mukuro and tell him I almost killed Chrome!!

Extra chocolate chip cookies for those who review 3


End file.
